The Perfect Gift
by 14hpgirl19
Summary: As Christmas Eve approaches, Ziva is struggling to find the perfect gift for the man she loves. Little does she know, he's having issues too.


**Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it! I hope you enjoy this!**

**If you're getting another notification about this, that's because I changed Abby's hippo's name. I messed it up the first time. =)**

Wednesday morning, Ziva David stepped out of the elevator at NCIS headquarters and made her way over to her desk. She was in a good mood for some reason, and she was hoping to make it at least halfway through the day before it was ruined.

Upon approaching her desk, Ziva noticed a white envelope sitting on her keyboard. Frowning slightly, she picked it up and sliced it open with razor-like precision. Sliding the card out, her eyes darted back and forth as they took in the message.

"Christmas?" she murmured to herself before blinking in confusion.

"I see you got your reminder," a voice called from across the bullpen. Ziva looked up as Timothy McGee strode in, waving his own. "Abby set them out before we got in, though I don't think anyone forgot about annual screening."

"Isn't it a little early to be thinking of Christmas?" Ziva asked, sitting down in her chair. McGee raised his eyebrows.

"Ziva, Christmas Eve is next Monday."

"What?" she cried, her brown eyes widening. She quickly thumbed through her phone's calendar. The date was December 19, 2012. Christmas Eve was in six days. "How is this possible?"

"You don't remember Thanksgiving?" McGee asked dubiously. Ziva furrowed her eyebrows.

"No, I do. But wasn't that only last week?"

McGee chuckled. "Your mind has completely disappeared, hasn't it?"

"I guess so," Ziva replied with a sigh. She held her head in her hands. "I've just been so busy lately, I haven't noticed the days going by." Her head snapped up suddenly. "I haven't done any shopping."

"Abby can help with that," McGee offered, feeling bad for his friend. "She's a wiz at last-minute deals."

"I bet she is," Ziva muttered to herself. She gazed at McGee. "What do you want as a present?"

"Ziva, you don't have to get me anything," he insisted.

"Did you buy me something?"

"…Something small."

"Then you're getting a gift."

"Aw, Tiny Tim is getting a present?" an obnoxious voice said behind Ziva. Her stomach did a little flop as Anthony DiNozzo sauntered into view.

"That's a new one," McGee said sarcastically. Tony ignored him.

"Last-minute shopping?" he asked knowingly.

"I… forgot all about Christmas," Ziva answered. A grin began to grow on Tony's face.

"I don't know where to start on that one, Agent David." His eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"Then don't," she said curtly. She stood up and exited the bullpen before he could respond.

"Where's she going?" Tony asked, craning his neck to watch her go. McGee shrugged.

"My guess is to see if Abby can help her with the shopping."

"That's a good idea," Tony mused. He began to idly tap on his keyboard, his mind beginning to drift away. McGee's voice brought him back to the present.

"Have you finished _your_ shopping?"

Tony sighed, shaking his head. "One more person."

"And who would that be?"

"None of your business, McNosey."

"What'd you get Ziva?"

Tony froze for a millisecond at the mention of her name, but he regained his composure quickly.

"Not telling you. You might copy."

McGee rolled his eyes. "I already have her gift. She said a few weeks ago her headphones broke and she's been unable to listen to her music during her runs, so I got her some new ones that won't break as easily."

"Good for you," Tony said with a nod of his head.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"What did you get Ziva?"

"You'll find out Monday," Tony said irritably. McGee let the subject drop, but kept glancing at Tony out of the corner of his eye.

The truth was that Tony hadn't bought anything for the Israeli woman. She was the one person he still needed to buy for, and he was stumped. He couldn't get her just anything. This gift needed to be special. Beyond special. It was the first one he would give her post-elevator, and it needed to tell her what she might already know.

Ever since that attack on NCIS, his and Ziva's relationship has changed. They'd begun opening up to one another, letting the other inside the outer defenses they both had up. Tony had taken a leap and told her about his mother, and she told her about her sister. Tony was hoping that these heart-to-hearts would lead them to dig even farther into their relationship, but it wasn't going as fast as he would like.

He'd missed his chance to ask her out during that stupid bet involving Agent Borin a few months back, and he wasn't going to miss another. However, that meant he needed to actually get up the courage to do something. It wasn't working.

_I have six days, _he thought. Abby had taken it upon herself to set up a little party while they watched _It's a Wonderful Life _on Christmas Eve, leaving the actual day open. Tony had briefly considered meeting up with his dad, but that idea went away fast.

Six days to find the perfect gift for the woman who captured his heart.

This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

"And a brand new bow-tie for Ducky," Abby said, pressing a few keys on her keyboard. An electronic ding sounded from the computer, and the forensic Goth grinned. Christmas always put her in a good mood.

"Thank you, Abby," Ziva said gratefully. She'd been down in the lab for nearly an hour (it was a wonder Gibbs hadn't come looking for her) and Abby had helped her buy almost all her presents online. She truly was a shopping maven.

"You are so welcome." Abby frowned a bit. "Do you need anything for anyone else?"

"You."

"Besides me." Abby's eyes lit up. "Tony!"

"Tony what?" Ziva asked, getting nervous. She didn't trust the gleam in Abby's eye.

"You need to get him something." She smiled deviously. "What are you getting him?"

"I haven't really thought about it," Ziva said cautiously.

"Oh, come on. You've had to think of ideas! I mean, it's _Tony!_"

"What makes _Tony _so different?"

Abby just shook her head. "Don't try that with me."

"What?"

"The whole, 'I swear I don't love him' thing."

"Excuse me?" Ziva sputtered.

"Admit it, Ziva. You're in love with Tony."

"Abby…"

"Come on! It's so obvious! You two with your looks and teasing and jealousy…"

"Jealousy?" Ziva asked incredulously.

"When Tony found out you had plans for the opera, he practically killed himself trying to figure out who could be going with you. He was scared it was another guy. And don't even get me started on your friend Shmeil."

Ziva smiled as she remembered the night Tony had come out with her and Shmeil. The old man had regaled Tony with stories of Ziva's youth, and there were times where she had to hide her face in embarrassment. Still, it was worth it to see the smile on Tony's face.

"See? You're smiling just thinking about him!" Abby said, snapping Ziva out of her thoughts.

"I wasn't."

"Liar. I thought you were better than that."

Ziva sighed and leaned back against the metal table in the middle of the room. She was silent as she contemplated what to say next. She briefly considered not saying anything more on the subject, but Abby's hopeful look stopped her. Abby was like Ziva's sister. She couldn't hide this from her.

"I do," she said softly, so softly that Abby hardly heard her.

"You do what?" she prodded.

"I do… Love Tony." That was the first time she had admitted it out loud. She never thought it could be so… Freeing.

Abby let out a squeal and threw her arms around Ziva. "I knew it! I knew it!" She pulled back, a broad present on her face. "So, what are you going to get him for Christmas?"

Ziva was still dazed because of her confession. She shook her head slightly to clear it. "I don't know."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"No," she said sadly. She rubbed her neck. "What am I going to do?"

"You'll think of something," Abby said encouragingly. She steered Ziva into the back of her lab and sat her down in her swivel chair. Reaching up, Abby pulled down Bert and handed him to her friend. Ziva smiled in response and let her head fall back.

"Abby…" she moaned. "Help me think of something."

"I can't," Abby said with a tiny smile. "I'm not the one in love with him. It wouldn't be special if I told you what to buy him, would it?"

"I guess not."

Abby clasped her hands under her chin. "What comes to mind when you think of Tony?"

Ziva bit her lip as she thought about it. Many things swirled around in her head, but she tried to focus on the big things.

"Movies," she said first. "Lots and lots of movies. Funny, though annoying at times. Hardworking. Dedicated. Loving."

"Okay, stop," Abby said. "Anything coming to mind?"

Ziva closed her eyes, racking her brain. "No."

"Darn it," Abby muttered. "Well, you said movies, only he owns so many, so it'd be hard to know which one to get."

"And it would have to be a very good one. One that means a lot to him, though he probably has all of those," Ziva mused. She ran through the long list of movies Tony had introduced to her. Every time he showed a new one, he explained everything. Fun facts, actors, directors… He even enjoyed displaying the posters for them…

"That's it," she whispered suddenly, a certain move popping into her head.

"What's it?" Abby asked in confusion. Ziva just grinned.

"Can you help me find something?"

* * *

"Dang it, dang it, dang it," Tony groaned, hitting his head on his desk. This wasn't working.

It was Friday, December 21st. The work day was over, but Tony had stayed behind to try to decide what to get Ziva. He'd searched her desk (not the first time he'd done it), asked around, and even debated reading her personnel file. He wasn't that desperate, but he was getting close.

Two full days remained to buy something. He'd be stuck in the office all day Monday, and at night they had the annual _It's a Wonderful Life _screening. He was running out of time.

"What're you doing here, DiNozzo?" Gibbs' voice sounded from behind him. Tony spun around to face his boss as he approached.

"Nothing," he tried to say, but he faltered after seeing Gibbs' glare. "I'm trying to think of what to get Ziva for Christmas."

Gibbs' face softened, and he walked up to Tony's desk. Tony prepared himself for a lecture, only to be pleasantly surprised.

"What have you considered?" Gibbs asked, tilting his head to the side. Tony swallowed.

"Well, lots of things. I thought of movies she might like, things for the office, maybe a new scarf…"

"What about jewelry?" Gibbs asked abruptly.

Tony's eyes widened in surprise. "Well, I thought that might be too clichéd."

Gibbs shook his head. "Not if you make it really special."

An idea slowly began to form itself in Tony's mind. He squinted at his boss. "When did you become the god of gifts?"

Gibbs flashed a rare smile. "Four wives teach you a lot."

"You were divorced three times," Tony pointed out.

"Yeah. But not because my gifts were awful."

Tony smirked as Gibbs walked away. Shaking his head, Tony powered off his computer and clicked off his desk lamp. He had to get to the mall.

* * *

After an excruciatingly long day, the team finally found themselves in MTAC, ready to celebrate the most wonderful time of year. Abby was running around organizing platters of cookies and tinsel hanging from the ceiling. How she managed to get permission to decorate the room, no one knew. They also didn't know how she got the tiny tree in the corner in the building, but they knew better than to question her.

Everyone was there. Gibbs was sitting in the plush theater-like seats while talking with Ducky. McGee was over by the snack table with Palmer and Breena, who Abby insisted had to come.

"Okay," Abby called, clapping her hands together. "It's almost seven. Should we watch the movie or exchange gifts first?"

"Gifts," McGee said right away, smirking at Tony. The Senior Field Agent had been nervous all day about his present for Ziva, and McGee was tired of waiting to see what it was.

Everyone agreed, and in a few moments the room was filled with sounds of people thanking one another. Abby would let out squeals of happiness every now and then, and she actually kissed McGee on the cheek when he presented her with a sketch of her and Bert from a stand at the mall.

Ziva lingered by the back wall behind the seats, near where she had hid Tony's gift. It was nearing the time to give it to him, and her stomach was tied up in knots. She was so preoccupied she didn't even notice him walk up to her.

"Merry Christmas," he said, making her jump.

"Merry Christmas, Tony." She took a deep breath before handing him the large, thin parcel. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What's this?"

"Open it and see," she replied, watching him closely.

Tony complied and ripped the red and green paper off. Realization dawned on his face as he took it all in.

"_The Little Prince,_" he said softly, gazing at the poster in his hands.

"I assumed you already have the movie, but I remember you told me this was the last one you saw with…" Her voice trailed off as she studied his face, or more accurately, the raw emotion on his face.

"Thank you," he whispered. "This is… This is incredible. Honestly." He looked up at her, his eyes shining with a mixture of happiness and mournfulness. "Thank you."

He set the poster down and produced a small, thin package. Ziva didn't have to think to know it was a DVD. Tearing the wrapping paper off, she quickly read the title aloud.

"_Love, Actually._" She met his gaze, silently asking a question.

"It's a total chick flick, but it's a good one, and it's a Christmas movie too. Basically it's a series of interlocking love stories at all take place around Christmas. Thought you might enjoy it."

Ziva was about to say thanks when she noticed something was off. "It's already been opened."

Her heart shattered at that moment. He'd re-gifted it! He must have already owned it and decided to pawn it off to her! She had put so much thought into his gift when he hardly thought about hers.

_Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he doesn't care about me in that way._

"Yeah, that's because I had to put the other part of your gift inside."

"Huh?" Ziva said, blinking in confusion.

"Open it and see," he said, quoting her from earlier.

Ziva cracked the case open and gasped. Taped on the inside was a thin silver bracelet.

"Tony…" she breathed.

"It's a charm bracelet," he explained. He dug around in his pocket and brought out a tiny silver music note. "Music is such an important part of your life, and an important part of your sister's memory."

Ziva's eyes filled with tears. Wordlessly, she slid the bracelet out and slipped the charm on. She held it up, and Tony grasped it, securing it around her wrist.

"Thank you," she murmured, staring at the chain. "It's beautiful."

"Merry Christmas, Ziva." He gazed deep into her eyes, and Ziva saw what was sure to be present in her own. Her heart began to lift hopefully.

Before either of them could do anything, Abby cried, "Look who's under the mistletoe!"

Simultaneously, Tony and Ziva looked up to see the green plant dangling above their heads. Silence descended over the room.

Tony gulped as he looked back at Ziva. Her eyes were sparkling with mischief.

"Well?" she asked.

He chuckled. "It is tradition."

They didn't move until Gibbs yelled, "Are you going to kiss her or not, DiNozzo?"

Tony smiled as he brought one hand up to brace the back of her neck. She gently rested one hand on his shoulder as he came closer.

Finally their lips met, and though this wasn't the first time they had, it felt like it was. Warmth spread through their bodies as they pressed even closer, letting the kiss say everything they wanted to say. They were so caught up in each other they didn't hear the cheer coming from the group below them. Gibbs even raised his glass in salute.

Several minutes later they all settled down to watch the movie, and Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva as the opening credits started.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked. Ziva snuggled in closer.

"Hmm… Nothing. You?"

"Well, I'm hoping to spend it with a really remarkable woman."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Just as long as she wants to spend Christmas with me."

"Who would want to spend Christmas with you?"

"You."

Ziva smiled, and Tony pressed a kiss to her temple. "As a matter of fact, I would. Very much so."


End file.
